Hyung, you dont love me?
by amelkyuzone29
Summary: sedingin-dinginnya hati masih dapat menjadi hangat meskipun tak sehangat ucapannya... kim hechul tak bisakah kau perhatikan aku, tidakkah kau sayang padaku,, Hechul hyung... saranghaeyo magnae...
1. Chapter 1

**Hyung you dont love me?**

**Artis :** Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, All member Super Junior

**Gendre :** Brothership/ Friendship

**Chapter:** 1

**_*gedung SBS*_**

"kerja bagus semua... sekarang kita siap- siap untuk kembali ke dorm, bereskan barang-barang kalian jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal" ucap manager hyung mengingatkan.

"Ya magnae cepat bereskan barang-barangmu jangan main saja,"titah heechul hyung.

**-kyuhyun pov-**

Aku adalah magnae boyband terbaik korea, super junior. Sebagai magnae, aku memang mendapatkan perhatian yang lebih baik dari semua hyung- hyungku. Jika mengingat saat awal aku bergabung dengan super junior, semua member membenciku kecuali Donghae hyung. Donghae hyung memang orang yang bak hati dan tampan, HAHAHA...

Semua kenangan itu sudah berlalu, sekarang mereka sangat mencintaiku. Semua perhatian hyungdeul hanya untukku, just for me. Sebenarnya aku masih merasa ada satu hyung yang masih dingi padaku, dia adalah heechul hyung. Seperti sekarang, dia dengan kasarnya memerintahku seperti itu. Dia memang kasar dan tidak punya perasaan. HUH! Meskipun dia suka bicara kasar pada semua member tetapi aku merasa dia lebih kasar padaku.

"aku sudah membereskannya hyung, sungmin hyung sudah membereskannya untukku", jawabku.

"Aish, kau ini manja sekali, belajarlah dewasa! Kau seperti bayi", ketus heechul hyung.

"Hyung! Aku..."

"sudah- sudah kalian ini selalu saja seperti ini", lerai leeteuk hyung.

Aku memang suka sekali beradu mulut dengan ratu evil itu. Kata-katanya benar-benar membakar hati. Aku selalu dibilang bayi, evil magnae atau anak manja. Kalau tidak ada leeteuk hyung yang menyela dan melerai pasti sudah aku balas ucapan ratu evil itu.

**_*dorm super junior*_**

Akhirnya tiba juga didorm, lelah sekali rasanya tubuhku remuk semua. Promosi sorry-sorry sangat padat, tetapi semua ini hilang mengingat kami selalu berada pada posisi pertama. Badanku yang lelah membuatku berjalan pelan dibelakang hyung-hyungku. Aku juga baru menyadarai bahwa semua member berkumpul diruang tengah dorm lantai11.

"hyungdeul kan menginap disini semua", tanyaku.

"ne kyu, besok kita kan tidak ada jadwal apapun. Kita mau begadang untuk merayakan kemenangan album sorry-sorry kita", jawab leeteuk hyung.

"ah jeongmal?jadi kita pesta hyung? Aku kan minum sepuasku hari ini", PLETAK!

"aish, kangin hyung memukulku, wae hyung?",

"kau ini kyu, hanya minum saja jika ada pesta, kau masih kecil", jawab kangin hyung.

"dia itu bayi berwajah tua", ucap heechul hyung ketus

"Ya! Heechul-ah, apa kau bilang?" jawabku marah

"kau kurang ajar sekali padaku, panggil aku hyung"

"kau yang mulai duluan hyung"

"sudah hentikan, kalian ini selalu begini, kita itu akan berpesta jadi jangan ribut terus". Ucap leeteuk hyung

"ne hyung.. Ne...Ne..." jawabku sambil berlalu menuju ketoilet yang berada disebelah dapur. Selain untuk menghindari omelan leeteuk hyung dan heechul hyung, aku memang ingin mencuci mukaku agar lebih segar karena badanku sangat lelah.

Saat aku akan keluar dari kamar mandi, sayup – sayup aku dengar candaan hyungdeulku tentangku. Entah kenapa, kakiku berhenti begitu saja dan aku merasa pembicaraan mereka lebih menarik saat ini.

"hahahaha, kenapa begitu hyung", suara eunhyuk hyung dan tawanya semakin membuatku penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"jika leeteuk hyung bicara begitu, aku tidak bisa melawannya", jawab heechul hyung

"kalian seperti anjing dan kucing saja chullie"kali ini suara leeteuk hyung. Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan?

""heechul hyung memang kucing dan kyuhyunie anak anjing, mereka imut-imut" jawab ryeowook polos.

"kalau mereka dibuang di sungai han dan terbawa arus sungai, aku akan menyelamatkan anjing itu duluan" jawab donghae hyung

Ahhhh...kenapa aku disamakan dengan anjing sih hyung, jadi mereka hanya bicara anjing dan kucing. Aku kira membicarakanku yang buruk-buruk. Tetapi donghae hyung memang baik, dia mau menyelamatkannku duluan, tapi bukankah dia memang suka anjing kan..hahaha... sebaiknya aku keluar sekarang karena tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, namun tiba-tiba..

"kenapa anjing dulu? Kalau kau dan kyuhyun terbawa arus, aku akan menyelamatkan kau dulu Hae, jadi kau harus menyelamatkanku dulu, ARRA?" ucap heechul hyung yang membuatku kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi, hatiku sakit sekali. " Heechul hyung..."ucapku lirih.

"aku suka anjing hyung", jawab donghae polos.

**-kyuhyun pov end-**

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Semua hyungnya beralih menatap kyuhyun yang berjalan cepat tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka.

"kyu,kau mau kemana?" tanya sungmin, namun kyuhyun hanya diam dan berlalu begitu saja

"dasar magnae kurang ajar", desis heechul.

"dia kenapa ya?' tanya donghae polos, yang entah ditujukan pada siapa.

"mungkin dia lelah hyung", jawab ryeowook.

"aku akan melihat dia dulu, ne?"ucap leeteuk sambil berjalan kearah kamar kyuhyun.

"teukie hyung selalu memanjakan dia", ucap heechul

Leeteuk membuka kamar kyuhyun, dilihatnya sang magnae yang tengah berbaring sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"kau tidur kyu?apa kau tak ingin ikut pesta?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari kyuhyun

"arraseo, hyung mengerti, jika kau tidak mau cerita dan berbicara", ucap leeteuk penuh perhatian. "..." namun kyuhyun tetap diam.

"baiklah hyung akan keluar," leeteuk yang memahami sikap kyuhyun yang keras kepala dan suka ngambek membuat leeteuk tak pernah bertanya dan memaksa kyuhyun untuk bercerita. Karena leeteuk tahu bahwa kyuhyun akan bercerita jika dia mau membaginya. Saat leeteuk keluar tiba- tiba...

"hyung...",suara lirih kyuhyun dari balik selimut

"hmmm...?" langkah leeteuk tertahan karena panggilan itu.

"leeteuk hyung". Suara kyuhyun membuat leeteuk mendekati magnaenya dan mengelus punggungnya dari balik selimut.

"wae saeng?"

"kau sayang padaku kan?"

** TBC...**

**ff ke-dua buatanku... ini juga udah pernah aq publish di blog pribadi.q... **

**maaf jika ada salah kata dan ada kata yang gak jelas... hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hyung you dont love me?**

**Artis :** Cho Kyuhyun,

Kim Heechul,

All member Super Junior

**Gendre :** Brothership/ Friendship

**Chapter:** 2

"hyung...",suara lirih kyuhyun dari balik selimut

"hmmm...?" langkah leeteuk tertahan karena panggilan itu.

"leeteuk hyung". Suara kyuhyun membuat leeteuk mendekati magnaenya dan mengelus punggungnya dari balik selimut.

"wae saeng?"

"kau sayang padaku kan?"

**_Selanjutnya..._**

"kau sayang padaku kan?" leeteuk kaget dengan ucapan kyuhyun. Meskipun kyuhyun tidak membuka selimutnya, leeteuk masih mendengar ucapan kyuhyun.

"kau menyayangiku kan hyung?" kali ini kyuhyun membuka selimutnya dan menghadap leeteuk dengan badan yang masih tertidur menyamping sedangkan leeteuk duduk didepan kyuhyun.

"apa yang kau bicarakan saeng, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja hyung? Kau sayang padaku kan?" kata kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"ne saeng, hyung menyayangimu, sangat sayang" leeteuk balas menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan lembut.

"arraseo, hyung pasti menyayangiku berbeda dengan heechul hyung", kyuhyun berucap lemas sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Heechul?" tanya leeteuk memastikan

"aku mau tidur hyung, badanku lelah sekali" ucap kyuhyun sambil memunggungi leeteuk.

"jadi karena chullie?"tanya leeteuk.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari kyuhyun membuat leeteuk yakin ini berhubungan dengan heechul.

"ah, hyung mengerti kyu dan sepertinya kau terlali sensitif", jawab leeteuk dan pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun.

Diruang tengah, para member sudah bersiap memulai pesta mereka, mereka menunggu sang leader dan magnae.

"kenapa kau sendirian , mana kyuhyun?" tanya sungmin

"dia sedang tidur min, sepertinya dia kecapean" jawab leeteuk

"ya sudah hyung, kita mulai sajapestanya" ucap kangin

"aku sudah lapar hyung" kata sindong

"kita berdoa dulu hyung" ucap siwon

"ne, mari kita mulai", kata leeteuk.

Semua berpesta dan bercerita bersama diruang tengah tanpa adanya kyuhyun. Tan pa terasa pesta tersebut berlangsung sampai pukul 3 pagi. Sebagai leader, leeteuk membersihkan sampah-sampah sisa pesta semalam. Ryeowook yang memang sangat rajin pun membantu leeteuk mencuci piring dan membersihkan sampah-sampah. Para member yang lain sudah pada tidur karena kecapekan menggelar pesta dan begadang.

**_*ditempat cuci piring*_**

"hyung, aku akan menyisakan makanan untuk kyuhyun ya", kata ryeowook.

"ne saeng", jawab leeteuk sambil terus mencuci piring.

"hyung, apa kyuhyun benar-benar lelah, sampai dia tidak mau makan? Biasanya kalau ada pesta dia paling semangat karena dia bisa minum wine dengan kangin hyung:, kata ryeowook

"sepertinya dia memang sedang lelah wookie-ah", jawab leeteuk lembut

"apa benar begitu hyung? Bukan karena Hechul hyung?" tanya ryeowook curiga.

"mwo?kenapa begitu?"tanya leeteuk kaget meskipun leeteuk sudah tahu hal itu tapi dia kaget kenapa ryeowook bisa tahu dan berbicara seperti itu.

"aku tidak sengaja melihat kyuhyun yang akan keluar dari kamar mandi tidak jadi keluar dan saat aku lihat sepertinya kyuhyun sedang memandang dan mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian dan aku sempat mendengar dia menggumamkan nama heechul hyug" jawab ryeowook

"jinja?aku tidak tahu hal itu wookie-ah, tadi malam aku hanya bertanya ada apa dengan dia namun dia malah bertanya apakah aku menyayanginya dan dia bilang bahwa aku pasti menyayanginya tidak seperti heechul" jawab leeteuk.

"memang akhir-akhir ini mereka sering bertengkar hyung karena hal-hal sepele yang menurutku biasa saja" jawab ryeowook.

"ne wokie-ah, hyung juga merasa begitu", jawab leeteuk

Tanpa disadari keduanya ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja terbangun dan memilih untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Meskipun dia tidur di sofa ruang tengah namun karena kondisi dorm yang sepi maka pembicaraan ryeowook dan leeteuk yang berasal dari dapur dapat terdengar.

**TBC...**

**_Siapa member yang mendengarkan pembicaraan leeteuk dan ryeowook?_**

**_Nex chapter..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hyung you dont love me?**

**Artis :** Cho Kyuhyun,

Kim Heechul,

All member Super Junior

**Gendre :** Brothership/ Friendship

**Chapter:** 3

"memang akhir-akhir ini mereka sering bertengkar hyung karena hal-hal sepele yang menurutku biasa saja" jawab ryeowook.

"ne wokie-ah, hyung juga merasa begitu", jawab leeteuk

Tanpa disadari keduanya ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja terbangun dan memilih untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Meskipun dia tidur di sofa ruang tengah namun karena kondisi dorm yang sepi maka pembicaraan ryeowook dan leeteuk yang berasal dari dapur dapat terdengar.

**_Selanjutnya..._**

Pukul 07.00 at dorm suju

Para member super junior sudah mulai bangun dan memilih untuk pergi ke meja makan karena ryeowook yang dari tadi malam belum tidur sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan.

"WOAHHH...wokie kau belum tidur dari semalam?" tanya yesung

"ne hyung, aku akan tidur setelah sarapan..hehehe" jawab ryeowook

"leeteuk hyung, kyuhyun belum bangun?" tanya donghae

" sepertinya begitu hae, dia belum makan sejak kemaren sore" jawab leeteuk khawatir

" HYUNG...! LEETEUK HYUNG...!" panggil sungmin dari dalam kamar.

Leeteuk pun segera berlari kearah kamar kyumin diikuti semua member yang penasaran karena terdengar nada khawatir dari suara sungmin.

"wae sungmin-ah?" tanya leeteuk khawatir

"kyuhyun demam hyung, badannya panas dan dia menggigil kedinginan" jelas sungmin

"MWO?" leeteuk terkejut dan langsung mengecek keadaan kyuhyun. Leeteuk berjalan mendekati kyuhyun dan mengelus rambut kyuhyun.

"kyuhyunie..." panggil leeteuk lembut, dia mengerutkan dahinya karena merasakan panas yang tinggi saat menyentuh dahi kyuhyun.

" kyuhyunie..." panggil leeteuk lagi.

"hmmmm..." kyuhyun bergumam sambil mencoba membuka matanya

"kita ke rumah sakit, ne?" tanya leeteuk. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng lemah sambil menutup matanya kembali.

"Aku akan menghubungi dokter kim dulu, kyuhyun benar-benar keras kepala", ucap leeteuk sambil berjalan keluar kamar kyumin. Didalam kamar tersebut menyisakan sungmin, ryeowook, siwon, dan shindong. Leeteuk berjalan keluar kamar dan duduk disofa ruang tengah sambil menghubungi dokter kim. Semua member sangat tahu apabila kyuhyun selalu mengabaikan kesehatannya, dan jika pada akhirnya dia jatuh sakit pasti dia bersikeras untuk tidak pergi ke rumah sakit dan itu yang membuat leeteuk kesal, untung saja mereka mempunyai dokter pribadi yang siap kapan saja jika dipanggil untuk datang.

"kau sedang apa?" tanya heechul

"ahh, kyuhyunie sedang demam hechul-ah, aku sedang menghubungi usia kim" jawab leeteuk

"mwo? Sakit?" tanya heechul

"ne" jawab leeteuk.

**-heechul pov-**

Aku sangat terkejut bahwa magnae evi itu jatuh sakit,AISH kenapa dia sakit? Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan apa yang dikatakan ryeowook semalam ya? AHHH, anio itu bukan salahku...

**-heechul pov end-**

Dokter kim datang kedorm untuk memeriksa keadaan kyuhyun.

"bagaimana doter?" tanya sungmin.

"gwenchana, aku sudah memberikan dia suntikan vitamin, dia hanya kelelahan dan makannya kurang teratur" jawab dokter kim

"gomwo deokter" kata leeteuk

Leeteuk pun mengantar dokter kim sampai depan dorm. Saat kembali menuju dorm lanatai 11 leeteuk tidak melihat penghuni lantai 12.

"dimana yang lainnya?" tanya leeteuk yang entah ditujukan untuk siapa

"kedorm lantai 12, hyung" jawab eunhyuk

"siapa yang menemani kyuhyunie" tanya leeteuk

"tenang saja ada hechul hyung yang menjaga kyuhyunie" jawab sungmin sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya leeteuk tahu arti senyuman sungmin tersebut.

"ohh hyung, kami pamit pulang dulu" kata siwon.

"ne hyung, aku juga mau menemani eoma" kata kangin

"ne, hati- hati dijalan, sampaikan salamku ke eoma" jawab leeteuk.

"ne..." jawab kangin dan siwon. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan dorm

"apa semua sudah kembali kedorm atas?" tanya leeteuk pada eunhyuk

"ne hyung, tadi donghae, shindong hyung, dan hankyung hyung ingin mandi dan tidur hyung"jawab eunhyuk.

"lalu dimana wookie dan yesung?"

"mereka juga tidur hyung"

"jadi kyuhyunie hanya ditemani heechul?"

" ne hyung, benar sekali" jawab sungmin

"Ahh, aku mau melihat mereka dulu" kata leeteuk sambil berjalan ke kamar kyumin

*******_Dikamar KyuMin*_**

"hechul-ah, kau tidak mandi dan istirahat dulu?"tanya leeteuk

"anio, aku akan menemaninya sebentar dan memaksanya minum obat" jawab heechul

"hmm, ne" jawab leeteuk

Leeteuk pun duduk ditempat tidur sungmin, sedangkan heechul duduk dikursi samping tempat tidur kyuhyun.

"heechul-ah" panggil leeteuk

"ne?"

"gwenchanayo?"

"hmmm"

"seperti bukan kau, jika kau seperti ini" jawab leeteuk

"aku dengar hyung, Ryewookie berbicara padamu kemaren malam tentang kyuhyunie...

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hyung you dont love me?**

**Artis :** Cho Kyuhyun,

Kim Heechul,

All member Super Junior

**Gendre :** Brothership/ Friendship

**Chapter:** 4 (END)

"heechul-ah" panggil leeteuk

"ne?"

"gwenchanayo?"

"hmmm"

"seperti bukan kau, jika kau seperti ini" jawab leeteuk

"aku dengar hyung, Ryewookie berbicara padamu kemaren malam tentang kyuhyunie...

**_Selanjutnya..._**

"aku dengar hyung, Ryeowookie berbicara padamu kemaren malam tentang kyuhyunie, wokie bilang dia melihat kyuhyunie sedih karena aku dan kyuhyunie berpikir aku tidak sayang padanya dan mungkin kyuhyun sakit karena dia memikirkan hal itu"

"ohhh itu,,,hahahaha... tidak perlu dipikirkan perkataan ryeowook itu" ucap leeteuk. Jujur saaat ini leeteuk tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

"anio, aku yakin hal itu.."

"huft ne aku juga berpikir begitu kemaren tapi ini bukan salahmu heechul-ah, kyuhyunie sakit karena dia mengabaikan kesehatannya... " bela leeteuk.

"sudahlah hyung, kau tak perlu menghiburku, aku terlihat menyedihkan jika kau berbicara begitu... hahahaha" jawab heechul berusaha terlihat biasa saja

**-Leeteuk pov-**

Arraseo hechul-ah, aku mengerti sifatmu. Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan lagi padaku. Aku tahu kau menyayangi dongsaeng-dongsaengmu meskipun kau tidak pernah bilang secara langsung. Aku tahu dibalik kata-kata kasarmu itu, kau khawatir pada kyuhyunie. Rasa gengsimu ternyata lebih besar dari yang aku kira.

**-leeteuk pov end-**

"hyung..." panggil kyuhyun lemah.

"oh, kyuhyunie, wae? Apa ada yang sakit" tanya heechul khawatir

" anio" geleng kyuhyun

" hyung kau disini?" tanya kyuhyun

"hmmm, wae? Kau tidak senang eoh? Aku akan pergi jika kau tidak senang" jawab heechul dan mulai beranjak pergi namun langkahnya tertahan oleh sebuah tangan, tangan kyuhyun.

"wae?"

" jangan pergi hyung, apa kau menyayangiku?"

"MWO?" tanya heechul kaget.

"ya bocah ini, apa kau sedang mengatakan cintamu padaku saat ini huh?"tambah hechul

"anio, maksudku, hmmm aku... hmmm" kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, dia merasa malu. Heechul yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli melihat reaksi kyuhyun.

"kyu..."panggil heechul

"ne?"

"dengarkan aku baik-baik kyu, aku hanya akan mengucapkannya sekali saja" ucap heechul

Kyuhyun yang bingung hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya dan mengangguk. Leeteuk yang sejak tadi duduk di tempat tidur sungmin pun hanya ikut menyimak apa yang kan diucapkan heecul.

" dengar kyu, aku tahu aku dan kau sering beradu mulut dan aku sering membentakmu tapi aku menyayangimu sebagai dongsaengku, jadi jangan pernah berpikir aku tidak menyayangimu." Ucap heechul serius. Kyuhyun pun hanya memandang heechul takjub. Heechul yang menyadari bahwa dia sudah berbicara banyak tentang perasaannya mulai malu dan salah tingkah.

"AISH, jinja... ini membuatku terlihat menyedihkan saat berbicara seperti ini" ucap heechul

Leeteuk yang melihat sikap heechul yang salah tingkah hanya dapat tersenyum senang.

"gomawo hechul hyung" jawab kyuhyun

"kalau bukan karena kamu, aku tidak akan pernah berbicara begini" ucap heechul

"tapi hyung, bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku berpikiran bahwa kau tidak sayang padaku?" tanya kyu

"ahh itu karena... apa perlu kita membahas itu HAH!" ucap heechul sedikit kesal

"anio-anio yang jelas aku senang sudah mengetahui semua"

"HAHAHA...kalian ini, sudahlah kau harus istirahat lagi kyu jangan banyak bicara" tegur leeteuk

"ne, kau juga harus minum obatmu, kalau tidak aku yang akan membuatmu meminumnya, ARRA?" perintah heechul

"Arraseo hyungie, saranghaeyo" jawab kyuhyun dengan aegyonya

"kau ini... "ucap heechul sambil menahan tawa melihat aegyo kyuhyun.

**-leeteuk pov-**

Senang sekali melihat mereka mau saling mengakui satu sama lain. Ini semua karena ketidaksengajaan heechul yang mendengar pembicaraanku dan ryeowook didapur waktu itu, tetapi sepertinya heechul memang sudah lama merasa bahwa kyuhyun meminta perhatiannya. Hal itu terbukti dengan perkataannya hari ini, padahal saat didapur aku dan ryeowook tidak berbicara apapun tentang perasaan kyuhyunie, kami hanya berbicara kalau kyuhyun sedih dengan pembicaraan yang terjadi diruang tengah...hahahaha

**-leeteuk pov end-**

**-heechul pov-**

Ini pertama kalinya aku harus bilang seperti itu pada kyuhyun. Egoku yang besar membuatku malu untuk mengakui perasaanku. AISH, kadang aku benci karena egoku yang besar membuatku terlihat jahat. Aku memang sering berkata kasar tetapi itu adalah caraku menyampaikan perasaanku. Mianhae saeng, hyung sayang padamu dan pada semua dongsaengku.

**-heechul pov end-**

**-kyuhyun pov-**

Arraseo hyung, aku tidak perlu alasan apapun asalkan kau sayang padaku dan tidak membenciku, aku sudah senang. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaanmu dengan baik tapi sekarang aku jadi semakin tahu kata-kata kasarmu adalah bukti perhatianmu padaku hyung. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menyukai kata-kata kasar heechul hyung dan akan selalu menyukai itu.

**-kyuhyun pov end-**

**END**

**_Sebuah perhatian tidak perlu ditunjukkan dengan kata-kata manis, hanya dengan perbuatan saja dapat membuat seseorang merasa diperhatikan... ^^ hehe FF ke-2.. _**

**_GOMAWO yang mau baca walaupun sekilas...hehe_**

**_By: MelKyu_**


End file.
